Free Formats!/Pokeballmachine
Pokeball's Free Formats My free formats are listed here. I'll add from time to time. You may use these on your page with credit, like the other formats. Please remember you'' will'' be asked to remove the coding if you do not give proper credits! Please do not vandalize this page, as I eventually will get tired of having to undo accidentally undone edits. For those who ask, How do I get the format on to my page?, follow these simple steps. Find the title of the format you like. Press the edit button and then go to source mode. Go to the format you'd like, copy the code, go to your page's source mode, and paste the code in. Then put information between sections. Note that RGB div styles are used, and I believe not all devices/browsers support it, so it might just appear a a background with text on it for you. Sorry; there's nothing I can do about it, as I have a browser that supports them. The default font for all of the formats is Georgia. Feel free to change them if you wish. Changing/Messing around with colors is fine too, but please indicate if changes were made to them. When using these free formats, you're using them by the CC-BY-NC license. Pelted Shades of Noir N A M E This character belongs to (your username). Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. A P P E A R A N C E text P E R S O N A L I T Y text H I S T O R Y text T R I V I A text G A L L E R Y text Blankicon.png|Caption Blankicon.png|Caption Rainbow Nebula N A M E This character belongs to (your username). Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. A P P E A R A N C E text P E R S O N A L I T Y text H I S T O R Y text T R I V I A text G A L L E R Y Blankicon.png|Caption Blankicon.png|Caption Leader Coming soon. Love/Hearts Coming soon. Blue Nights Coming soon. Ocean Waters Coming soon. Image Format This image format allows you to have a background image with a layer of text over it and an infobox. Keep in mind that you will need to know how source mode works in order to change the image, which is listed below. This is a slightly edited version of the format on the Heliosanctus Wiki by Forge. How to use In order to change the image, you must open the editor (visual or classic, both work). If you are using the visual editor, you should see to the left of the cancel button three lines. Click on it, in which it drops down a couple options. Click "Source Editor". If you are using the classic editor, click the "Source" tab. The page code is listed in the source, so you have to scroll down to this format. Copy the format code, go to your page, and paste in the code into your page's source mode, then pretty apply changes to apply the code to the page. This is to make sure that you do have the code on your page. Changing the image is fairly easy. First, you have to have the image you want as the background uploaded to the wiki. If the image you want as a background is not already uploaded to the wiki, go to the wiki header, look to the right, and next to the wiki activity button is three dots. Hover your mouse over it for it to list some options. One of the options is "Add Image". You want that. Click on it, and proceed to upload the background image to the wiki. Note that if the image's dimensions exceed 600px by 800px, the image will be cropped to fit the dimensions. Only vertical images work; horizontal images do not work. Then, go to the source editor of your page. You should find the following text in the code: That is the code that displays the image. Replace "ImageFormatPlaceholder.png" with the name of the file that you want as the background. Remember to include the file type, such as .png and .jpg, in the name. If you have not already uploaded the image to the wiki, then the image will not show up. The image should be set as the background. If you would like to change the text box colors, they require the RGB codes. So get the RGB code of the color you want the text boxes to be, and go to source mode and change it. Do not remove the 0.4 in the RGB tag. That simple 0.4 makes the text box have low opacity so the background can be seen. If it is removed, then the background will be harder to see, as the text box is solid. The default color for the text boxes is black (RGB(0,0,0)).Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) N A M E This character belongs to (your username). Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. A P P E A R A N C E text P E R S O N A L I T Y text H I S T O R Y text R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A *text G A L L E R Y Blankicon.png|caption Blankicon.png|caption Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress